Frodo Returns
by anne-lotr-hp
Summary: When Sam, Merry and Pippin mourn for their best friend, little do they know that when Frodo comes to visit, they have to face a dangerous task. AU.
1. Frodo Returns Ch1

**(this is my second fanfiction story and i hope you guys like it :). Plz review, give me ideas for the next chapter(s) and tell me if i should continue or not. Thxxx :) I do not own anything. J.R.R Tolkien does. I'm pretty sure you, readers, know that though. I mean... Sorry, sorry. I'm getting off topic here. Lol)**

Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest:

**(A.N. This happens a few years later after Frodo leaves the Shire.)**

Sam's P.O.V **(point of view; I will be using this a lot later on in my story so you should know what P.O.V means)**

I was looking at the book which Frodo gave me before he left. The journey we had been through. How it started. How it ended. The sad moments. The happy moments. The friends we met on the way. I couldn't believe Frodo was gone. It shouldn't have ended like this. It still brought tears to my eyes when I played back the memory of him leaving. Pippin and Merry were heartbroken too. They had been tagged along with us on our journey to destroy the ring. The four of us, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and I, were always together. It started out with just Frodo and I but then we met Pippin and Merry who started following us everywhere. With one of us gone, we didn't feel complete. But I had to let go of that feeling. I had to move on with my life. There were other things to do than to sit and mourn for my best friend. I was married now to Rosie Cotton. I also had 2 children, Elanor and Gaffer. Rosie had taken the kids to a park they had wanted to go to. I decided to stay at home to clean the house up a bit. I had finished and I was sitting in my living room, when a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts. I walked over to it saying, "I'm coming, I'm coming", as the knocking grew louder and more rapidly. I opened the door to see a strange man there holding a piece of paper between his chubby fingers. He was about my height but half a head shorter. We hobbits are around half the size of a fully grown man.

"May I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hello" the man replied.

"Hi. Is there anything that I can help you with?" I repeated

"Lovely weather we're having today, eh?" the man said, as if he was ignoring every word I said.

"Yes, but is there anything you need?" I said back, feeling a little annoyed.

"Hi, my name is Tom Feeler. **(A.N. Idk. I made that name up) **Are you Sam Gamgee?"

"Uh, yes, I'm Sam. Is something wrong?" My thoughts immediately went to Rosie and the kids.

"No, no. Nothing wrong. Just here to tell you what Frodo Baggins left behind for you", Tom said, waving the piece of paper in front of my face. _Frodo? He left something for me?_ I thought.

"May I come in?" he asked, peeking around me to get a better look inside my house.

"Yes, of course. Come on in" I said, still thinking about Frodo.

"Would you like some tea?" I asked as Tom went to sit down on one of my couches in the living room

"Yes, thank you, but no sugar." he replied, his eyes glistening as he took in every little detail in my house. I walked to the kitchen to make two cups of tea, one with sugar and one without. When I returned, I noticed Tom looking at my book shelf. I smiled as I gave him his cup. _Maybe he was a bookworm too, like me. _Then his eyes fell on the book that I was reading earlier. He got up, picked up the book from the center table and went back to his place on the couch to read it. A good thirty minutes went by and Tom still hadn't got on to why he was here. I watched his face change with every part of the story. It was quite funny but I was very tempted to reach out and grab that piece of paper from him.

"Ahem", I cleared my throut, hoping that he would look up and tell me what Frodo meant to give me, but he didn't. I cleared my throut a few more times, and with each time, getting louder and louder. Tom finally looked up at me and his face turned concerned.

"Are you ok?" he asked, as if something was wrong with me.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you came?" I said, my voice raising a bit.

"I came to tell you what left you" he said.

"Yes I know that, but can you tell me _what _he left me?"

"Oh my, look at the time. I should be leaving. I will come back same time, the day after tomorrow to finish. Nice meeting you Mr. Gamgee." He walked to the door but he stopped and turned around.

"Could you do me one more favor, Mr. Gamgee? Please tell Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took to meet me here too, for Frodo left them something too." And like that, he was gone. I was still sitting on my chair, my mouth half open. I quickly got up and made sure that the book was not able to be seen. I didn't want any distractions tomorrow. God, that man really gets on my nerves.

**(So how is it so far? Good or bad? Tell me what you think by commenting. Also, tell me if you have any ideas about what I should do for the next chapter. I really have no idea. I just made this up right now 'cause I'm so bored. I might not have time to post the next chapter 'cause I'm on vacation. So yea. Don't forget to review. Thxxx :)**


	2. Frodo Returns Ch2

Chapter 2: Passing On The News: 

Pippin's P.O.V

"Cheers Pippin", someone said to me.

We raised our glasses and slightly bumped them into each other. We were in The Prancing Pony, my favorite place to be. My day had started out with doing a full day's work helping my neighbor. I had stepped on his favorite flowers on my way outside, by accident of course, and that had led me to planting new ones in the the place of the old ones. It was very tiring, if you ask me, and I had decided to treat myself to a drink. I remembered the first time when Frodo, Sam, Merry, and I had been here. We had been given an important task to do. Gandalf said that he would meet us here but he never did. I also remember when we had met Strider or Aragorn. I smiled as I looked at the table where he used to sit, watching us. Those were good times. Except for the fact that we were being chased by nine riders who were cloaked with darkness. And I remembered Frodo. The journey together, like old friends. The fellowship of the ring. Getting split up somewhere along the way, but finding our way back to each other in the end. But Frodo had left after everything was right.

"Are you all right, Pippin?" the owner of the place, , asked me. "You don't seem like yourself this evening." I snapped out of my thoughts and tried to remember where I was.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine." I said. I must have been looking at my glass, staring at it as if trying to figure out what it was made out of. **(A.N. Lol idk) **I tried not to get, too carried away in my thoughts but I couldn't help it.

Merry's P.O.V

I was making myself a big breakfast for myself, including eggs, bacon, ham, sausage, bread, juice and more when I heard a knock at my door. I put off the stove and ran towards the door. I opened it to find my best friend, Sam Gamgee, standing in front of me.

"Good morning", I said to him. "Lovely weather we're having today". Sam's smile turned into a frown when I told him about the weather.

"That's the second time someone's said that to me. And the first time, the conversation didn't go very well." Sam said, in a very grumpy voice. He entered my home and made himself comfortable in my living room.

"Did you have breakfast?" I asked him. When he shook his head, I went back into the kitchen and quickly made double of everything I was having. I carried everything back to him in a big plate. We started eating fast and all the food went down in a jiffy. When we were done, I carried the plate back to the kitchen and left it on the counter, making myself remember to wash them after Sam left. I re-entered my living room and sat down on one of the chairs there. I looked at Sam with an expression saying _Are you going to tell me why you're here?. _He sighed and told me everything that happened the night before. After he was done, I stared at him with my mouth half open.

Sam laughed and said "That was exactly how I was like when Tom came to tell me." My face remained like that for a couple of minutes as I tried to process everything that he told me.

"I would really appreciate it if you told Pippin, too." Sam told me.

I replied saying, "Ok, no problem". Sam stood up and said that he had to get home and clean the place up before Tom came. I got up too and walked him to the door.

"Oh, Sam, I almost forgot. I'm having a party at my house this weekend and you're invited." I told him.

"Oh! It's your birthday. Of course I'm coming." Sam said.

"Ok, thanks. Well, I guess I'll see you later." I told Sam.

"Yea, so will I" he said. We said our good-byes and I returned back to my living room. Now all I have to do is to find Pippin. _That won't be hard _I thought _he'll probably be drinking in in his favorite bar. _

Pippin's P.O.V

I was still drinking my favorite drink when Merry came in. I called him over to my table and offered him a seat. A waiter came over and asked him what he would like.

"Whatever Pippin's having" Merry said. When the waiter was out of earsshot, Merry jumped right into conversation.

"Frodo had left something for Sam, me and you. A man named Tom Feeler came to visit him and he's coming tomorrow. Tom said that he wants the three of us to be there." He took a deep breath and continued, "Are you coming or not?"

"Of course I am! I'm one of his best friends too, you know. Don't think that I'm going to skip out on that, just to sit here all day, drinking." Merry's face softned a bit when he heard that I was coming. The waiter came back with Merry's order. Merry continued to talk but froze when he saw the waiter still standing there.

I saw that he had a questioned look on his face so I told him, "He's waiting for the money". Merry shoved his hand in his pockets but he couldn't find anything to pay the waiter.

I took out a wad of bills and gave it to the waiter, "Here, keep the change." The waiter took it and walked away leaving us in peace. Merry thanked me but I just shrugged. He took another sip of his drink.

"So is this all that you wanted to tell me?" I asked him. He nodded and took another big sip.

"Oh, wait, no thats not all. I'm having a birthday party at my house this weekend and you're invited." Merry told me. My face suddenly lit up.

"I love parties. There are drinks all around" I said, as Merry burst out laughing. We talked with one another until it was time for us to go home. We said good-bye and parted ways, for our homes were on the opposite street. I wished tomorrow would come faster than usual.

**(The end was kind of sucky but whatever. Plz review and give me ideas. I have no idea where this story's going. Review! Thxxx :)**


	3. Frodo Returns Ch3

Chapter 3: Possessions:

Sam's P.O.V

As I walked home from Merry's house I thought of different things that Frodo would have given me. _That chair that he always used to sit in? His clothes? Or maybe something even more valuable? _I hadn't even realized where I had been going and I ended up on a deserted street. There were about two houses there and they both looked like they were going to fall down any minute now. They both had broken windows and both had paint peeling off the wall. _Maybe I should try to retrace my steps. _I turned around and found myself on a street that was not far from my home. As I walked home, again, I thought of going back there and exploring that place. I only have to do it in the morning, for fear that I might trip and fallin the darkness. **(A.N. I have no idea what i'm doin. As i said, just makin this up as i go along) **I finally reached home and I could hear Gaffer crying. I opened my front gate and closed it behind me. I entered the house where Elanor and Gaffer came running towards me screaming at the top of their lungs. _These kids were out of control. _Where was Rosie? I heard someone come down the stairs and Rosie started yelling at me for not being home on time and how she couldn't take care of the kids all by herself.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Go to bed and I'll take care of them" I told her. She thanked me and went upstairs. One down, two to go. I picked up Elanor and Gaffer and took them to bed. As soon as their little heads hit the pillow, they were asleep. I chuckled silently and then went to sleep myself.

Merry's P.O.V

I woke up with the sun shining on my eyes. _I have to get curtains for those windows. _I groaned and rolled over. Looking at the time, I went back to sleep. Waking up a few hours later, I got dressed and had another one of my big breakfasts but this time I was joined by Pippin. He wanted twice the amount of food I was having, for himself. No matter how much you give him, he never gets full, and he's always the same weight, I swear. It's really funny sometimes. I remember a time when Pippin...

_Flashback:_

_Pippin: What about breakfast?_

_Strider: You've already had it._

_Pippin: We've had one, yes...but what about Second Breakfast?_

_Strider stares at Pippin blankly, then turns away, shaking his head._

_Merry: I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip._

_Pippin: What about Elvenses, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner...he knows about them, doesn't he?_

_Merry: I wouldn't count on it. _

I laughed. Pippin looked at me with a confused look on his face. I told him what was on my mind and he laughed with me. We ended up bending over, laughing like hyenas. After we'd calmed down and ate our breakfast, we decided to go to Sam's house. I locked my door and we were there in no time. Sam opened his door for us and welcomed us in.

Sam's P.O.V

When I woke up, I noticed that the house was very quiet. I hurried downstairs and I found a note on the kitchen table.

Sam,

I have taken the kids out to their babysitter. I won't be home for another few hours because I have other work to finish. I hope that you're ok. If you need anything, call me.

Love,

Rosie

I smiled as I read it. She would be gone for another couple of hours so that would leave me enough time to talk to Tom. I ate breakfast and it wasn't long before Merry and Pippin came. They were a bit early but it was okay. I opened the door for them and invited them inside.

"Did you have breakfast, Sam?" Pippin asked me. I knew where this was going.

"Yes, I did" I said, with a smile. Pippin's face turned into a frown. Merry started laughing because he knew what was going on, too. We sat down and talked about normal things like the weather, _grr_, food, _Pippin's idea_, and mostly about Frodo.

I heard a knock at my door. _That must be Tom_. I opened the door for him and introduced him to Merry and Pippin. He was wearing a bag this time.

"You must be " Tom told Merry, shaking his hand vigorously.

"And you must be Pippin" he said, shaking Pippin's hand even more vigorously. Pippin gave me pleading look and I almost burst out laughing. Tom took out the piece of that he had from two days ago and I saw Pippin and Merry's eyes grow wide. I almost burst out laughing again, but I was still anxious to see what was going to be mine.

"Ok, shall we start?" Tom asked the three of us. Merry, Pippin and I had a look that meant _No, instead lets just wait for the grass to grow. _Tom must have understood our expressions because he began right away.

"Ok, let's start with Pippin Took.." He reached into his bag and started to pull something out when Pippin gasped. It was a cookbook. **(A.N. Srry these these are pretty lame. I cant think of anything else. Lol. The next few are going to be very, very lame.)** Tom started reading what Frodo had said on the letter.

"This cookbook is for Pippin Took. May it help him whenever he is in need of it." Tom handed the cookbook to Pippin. Pippin took it from Tom with his eyes ready to jump out of his eye sockets. He began flipping through the pages and Merry and I leaned in to get a closer look. I could see recipes that Pippin loved that only Frodo could make, that tasted the best.

"Now for Merry Brandybuck." Tom reached into his bag, but pulled it out empty-handed. "Unfortunately, , your item is not here. It is still in house. Frodo gave you a chair". **(A.N. See what I said about lame?) **He started reading from the paper again.

"I am giving away a chair that Merry Brandybuck used to love sitting on. Merry, it's the one that you always sit when you read one of my books". Merry's face gleamed and he nodded.

Tom continued, "Last, but not least, Sam Gamgee". I started sweating as he continued. " left you his biggest possession. His house."

**(So how is it? Don't forget to review and give me ideas. Thxxx :)**


	4. Frodo Returns Ch4

Chapter 4: Frodo Returns:

Sam's P.O.V

I froze. I couldn't believe it. _Frodo left me his house. _The world seemed to have stopped for a split second.

"H-his house?" I repeated. Tom nodded at me. Pippin and Merry looked at me with blank expressions.

"For me?" I said.

Tom looked a bit annoyed. "Yes. He left his house for _you_. Now I will be leaving. Here are ' house keys." He handed them to me and I took it with hesitation.

"I'm sorry but I can't bring myself to take Frodo's house. I don't need it and I don't wish to take it from him. I don't deserve it". Pippin stared at me as if I had the option of being the richest man alive but I had rejected it. But I knew what I was doing. If it belonged to anyone, it was my best friend.

"Very, well" Tom said as I handed the keys back to him, which he then gave to Merry.

"Well, I will be leaving for good now. Have a good day, all of you." Tom said to us and then he left.

The three of us sat quietly, going over what just happened.

"Sam's right. The house is not meant to be taken by anyone. It belongs to Frodo and it will remain belonged to Frodo", Merry told Pippin. He nodded and relaxed a bit.

"I should be going now. I have to get ready for the party tomorrow", Merry said.

"Ok" I said. Pippin said that he had to leave too so I was left alone thinking what I would've done if I _had _taken the house. But I couldn't bring my self to think that. **(A.N. It gets interesting. I promise.)**

Merry's P.O.V

I left Sam's house and I was soon joined by Pippin. We walked together until we had to part ways.

"I'll see you tomorrow at your house, then." Pippin said.

I said "Ok" and went home. I was so tired that I went straight to bed without any dinner. When I woke up the next morning, I sat up thinking about how today would go. I had invited almost everyone in the Shire. I had a pretty big house so that people could fit. But the one person I wanted to be here the most, wasn't. Frodo. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and started to make myself breakfast. There wasn't time for a big one so I settled for just bread and butter. After I finished, I got to work decorating my house and ordering lots of food. I put up balloons, streamers, and a huge piñata. While I was finishing putting up the balloons, the food came. I took the food from the delivery man and gave him the money. I set the food out on a long, rectangular table. I was so tempted to start eating the food, right then. _What about dessert?_, I asked myself. I went out and bought five different flavors of ice cream, including chocolate **(A.N. 3)**, chocolate cake, apple pie, fruit salad, chocolate cookies, chocolate pudding, chocolate is very famous in the Shire **(A.N. Hehe)**, and different flavors of Jello, including chocolate** (A.N. Lol. I just had to do that XD)**. I brought out my finest plates and silverware and laid it down on the table. I was hunting for napkins when my first guests came. They were my aunt, uncle and cousin.

"Happy birthday, dear", my aunt said, as she handed me a big wrapped box. I welcomed them in and they made themselves comfortable. It wasn't long before others started coming. The house was starting to fill up fast now. I was starting to hear a lot of "Happy birthday" 's and "Happy belated". I was also receiving a lot of gifts. There was a table in the living room so I put all my presents there. Sam soon arrived with his wife and kids. Rosie wished me and I received another big box. I ruffled Gaffer's hair and invited them inside.

"Is Pippin here yet?" Sam asked me.

"No, which is surprising, since he was looking forward to the drinks." Sam smiled and we both walked into my living room. In every direction that you looked, you would see hobbits. It was _that _crowded. Children were running around. Food was strewn all over. I would have to call some people to help me clean up! We were cutting the cake and still Pippin had not arrived. _Where was he? _Dinner came and went by. Dessert was over and people were getting ready to leave. But there was still no Pippin. I was getting very worried about him. _What if something happened to him?_ Sam came over to me with a worried expression on his face.

"I can't find Pippin anywhere" he said to me, looking behind me as if to find Pippin standing there.

"That's because he's not here. I've been watching the door since you came and I didn't see him. I'm worried that something happened to him". I said with a concerned look on my face. I told him that if he doesn't come by the end of this party, we would go look for him. Sam agreed and went off to see what Elanor and Gaffer had vandalized next. I walked around seeing if anybody needed anything. My guests started to leave, wishing me again. Sam's family left, leaving Sam behind. There was a full moon outside and a cool breeze welcomed me when I opened the front door to let my guests go. I scanned my house to see a lot of my guests' belongings scattered everywhere. I will be having a lot of visits, tomorrow, from my guests to retrieve their things. There were a few people left when a heard the doorbell ring. _Someone must have forgotton something. _I opened the door to see Pippin standing there, looking very cheerful. But he was not alone. There was a hooded figure standing beside him.

"Pippin! Sam and I got so worried about you. We thought something had happened to you!" I said. I heard the hooded figure chuckle in a manly voice. Sam came bounding over to the door to see who had come. When he saw that it was Pippin, he smiled, but it changed to a confused look when he saw the hooded figure. He looked at me but I just shrugged.

"You have no idea what happened to me this evening!" Pippin said. "Let me introduce someone we all know". The hooded figure reached up to pull off his hoods, with one hand and I gasped. It was Frodo!

**(I just love cliffhangers, don't you? Hehe hehe. Review and gimme ideas. Thxxx :)**


	5. Frodo Returns Ch5

**(my thanks goes out to IreneandFrodoforever for giving me ideas 3 and to: Andie-san 3, littlemissmuffet and Saphirabrightscale for reviewing 3 thxxx again :)**

Chapter 5: Smaug: 

Frodo's P.O.V

As I pulled down my hood, I watched Merry and Sam's face. God, it was hilarious. I was about to break down into laughter right then. I pulled off my cloak, revealing my broken arm that was wrapped in a sling. Sam rushed forward to give me a big hug, despite my arm. I winced as he put pressure on it. He released me from his bear hug and stared at me, as if trying to figure out if I was the real Frodo or not. He stepped back to let Merry get a better look at me. Merry looked dumbstruck but he then reached out to give me a hug. He was careful about not touching my arm. I reached behind me and gave him his birthday gift. I took out Merry's gift and gave it to him.

"Happy birthday, Merry", I wished him. He smiled as he took his gift.

"Has everyone forgotten that I'm here too?" Pippin smiled, as he asked the four of us. We ignored him and the five of us entered the living room. Merry told me to eat something so I did. A few of Merry's guests were left and they were staring at me as if I were a ghost. Merry started to usher them away so that the five of us could have some private time together to catch up on news. When everyone had left, I started telling Sam, Merry and Pippin my journey coming home.

"I wanted to come here for Merry's birthday", I said, as I smiled at him. "But I was joined by someone else...Smaug". I told them.

"Wasn't Smaug killed by Bilbo?" Sam asked me.

I nodded and continued, "Yes, he was. But I don't know how he is still alive. But what I do know is that we have to destroy him, once and for all, before he can do more harm to others."

"He's right", Pippin said.

"What happened to your arm? Was it because of Smaug?" Merry asked me.

I nodded and said, "Yes, I was climbing a rocky hill, on my way here, with Smaug was blocking my way forward. I tried to get past him, but I couldn't. He picked me up and threw me on top of some jagged rocks. I got up and ran as fast as I could to the nearest village to treat my wounds. When I was well again, I continued my journey to your house, Merry. But before that, I past Pippin's house and I just thought that I'd give him a little scare".

"Yea, you scared the daylights out of me". Pippin told me, laughing a bit.

"So, about Smaug, are you three willing to travel with me to defeat Smaug?" I asked everyone, with a pleading look on my face.

"Of course we are. You don't think that we're going to let you travel alone, with that broken arm of yours", Sam said, with Merry and Pippin agreeing with him.

"Ok, thanks. I really appreciate it. We should leave in the late afternoon with all of our things packed", I told them. We talked about everything that I had missed since I left. And then we came to the conversation to whether they had received their three items.

"Yes we did, but Sam ended up not taking the house because he believed that the house only belonged to you", Merry said, with Sam nodding along.

"Oh ok. So my house is vacant right now?" I asked. Merry nodded and the conversation changed agian. We talked and talked until it was midnight. Pippin, Sam and I ended up staying overnight at Merry's house. He found extra beds for us and we slept till sunrise. We woke feeling rather excited about how our journey would be. Pippin cooked us all a big breakfast with a little help from the cookbook which I had given him. When we finished breakfast, Merry gave us two bags each to carry our belongings. After that, there was a lot of running around asking others whether we would need this or that. It took a good three hours for us to get fully packed. Our bags were loaded with food, clothes, weapons and blankets.

"How do we find Smaug?" Sam asked Frodo.

"Good question. How _do _we find him?" Pippin repeated.

"Well, we could try retracing my steps and if not I guess that we'll have to hunt him down" Frodo said. "I know the place where I accidentally crossed borders with him but we should bring a map, just in case we get lost". Merry quickly went a brought us a map. We could make out exactly where Smaug lived. It was quite a distance that we had to travel by foot but I knew we could make it.

"Good", Frodo said as he put the map into one of his bags.

"What if other hobbits notice that we're missing?" Merry asked.

"I'll just write everything down on a piece of paper and leave it in front of your door. That way they can see where we have gone to", Sam said, already getting a paper.

"Sam, what about Rosie? Won't she get worried that you've gone?" I asked Sam.

He gave me a quick glance and said, "Uh, yea, she will. After I'm done writing, I'll go tell her", Sam said. True to his word, he left soon after. I finished packing a little while later. Sam arrived and we were ready to go. We double checked that we had everything that we needed.

"Well, this is it", I told my comrades, taking one last glance at the Shire.

Pippin suddenly blurted out, "What if we die?...and we don't make it back?". Merry, Sam and I stared at Pippin.

"That's a nice way to put it" Merry said. The four of us smiled, like old friends, and we started our search for Smaug.

**(Well, I'm done this chapter and story. I will be adding another separate story which is the sequel and part 2 to this one. As usual, review and give me ideas. Thxxx :) also i have uploaded a new lotr fanfictic its bout aragorn and legolas check it out thxxx :)**


End file.
